My life in Equestria
by koolmetalkid
Summary: I have woken up in a strange place called Equestria... Find out who I meet and what I do.
1. Chapter 1

My life in Equestria

By: SkinTicket45

Hey Guys! Its koolmetalkid here to bring you a story of how I fell into Equestria and stuffz!

I hope you enjoy it!

_Thoughts or dreams_

Speech and Narration

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1

Today I have woken up in a strange place filled with strange "people" I should say. What I mean is that I have found myself here in Equestria. To be polite, my name is, Red Shadow A.K.A: Dj Asylum. I am 21 (in human years) and I have stumbled upon this world. When I woke up, I found my turntable and vinyl records, but nothing else. All of my other stuff was gone and I was just outside of Ponyville. This is a quaint town with a nostalgic feel to it with the ever so coveted "Mane Six" or Elements of Harmony. I have befriended some of them by traveling through town and taking in all the sights. Later I have been accompanied by two ponies named Vinyl Scratch and her roommate Octavia. We have lived together since. This is where things start to mold together.

All through the events that have happened lead me to two other ponies, Dr. Whooves, and Derpy Hooves. Apparently they travel through space and time in a TARDIS. The TARDIS is an advanced vehicle that transports Dr. Whooves through time and space in order to save galaxies or to change the past. Derpy Has invited me over to the TARDIS to have muffins with her today with the doctor. She thought it would be good for Whooves to talk to someone else besides her.

Finally, after going through all of the day's work, I have pretty well got used to the Equestrian life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, its koolmetalkid! Here is Chapter 2 of my life in Equestria!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Now I have made myself clear on what pretty much happened on the first day… Let's see what happens from that point on shall we?!

*ring ring ring*

"Fuck… I have to get up NOW!?" I shouted still groggily.

_Damn it… I really need to wake up better… or perhaps sleep better._

As I stepped out of bed I go to do my morning routine. Take a shower, brush my teeth, comb my mane, spray it, and get my headphones and equipment for a new gig.

"I really wish I could not play every single fuckin' day. This is total bull! I mean come on! But… It's really my fault anyway…"

As I walk out of my house, I realize I haven't eaten anything. So I stroll down to Sugar Cube Corner to get a sweet treat.

"Hey Pinkie Pie… Can I have a waffle or something real quick…? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Oki-Dokie-Lokie!" She says with utter sweetness in her voice.

So she goes about making a waffle and gives it to me.

"That'll be two bits Red!"

"Okay" I replied.

After that I set out to Manehatten.

_**Time Lapse**_

My new gig was at a bar called 'Sonic Rainboom Café'. It is a pretty sweet place. The outside looks old and rugged, but the interior is new and modern. While I was setting up my equipment, a mare walked up to me. It was Vinyl Scratch!

"Hey! Why are you stealing my gig?" She said playfully.

"Just making a living, so… How've you been?"

"Pretty chill man"

"That's great!" I said sarcastically as to edge her on.

"So are you going to help or not?"

"Fine."

So we set up and started performing some sound tests.

"CAN I GET A SOUND CHECK IN THIS MOTHAFUCKA!?" I shouted into the mic.

Great it works.

_**TIME LAPSE**_

After the concert, Vinyl and I went to go get a drink. After drinking for a bit… She was completely fucking smashed. She has four Tequilas, Two shots of vodka, and a White Russian. I have a higher alcohol tolerance than her so I had some Hennessy, Vodka, and a couple of shots of Bacardi 151. After all of that, I was pretty well tipsy, but not wasted. So we went back to the hotel and Vinyl went to her room and I did as well. As I got into my bed I started to think, '_Why does she make my day? Why does she make me happy?"_ That's when it hit me… I love Vinyl Scratch!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thank you for reading and remember to review and leave suggestions! Don't Flame! This was more explicit and will intensify! All of the drinks are owned by their respective companies, and so are the characters.


End file.
